Repulsão e Atração
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Eram parecidos, tinham as mesmas idéias... Tão parecidos que pareciam duas cargas elétricas com o mesmo sinal e assim se afastavam, mas a repulsão era tanta que voltava a se atrair como dois seres opostos para assim começar um novo ciclo.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. O tio-Kishi concordou gentilmente em doar os personagens que matou, por isso eu fiquei com o Itachi, o Deidara e o Sasori embora o Sasuke-kun e o Kakashi-sensei estejam em processo de negociação xD Ah, a fic é em comemoração ao niver do Deidara que é hoje, dia 5 de maio.

**Avisos:** Esta história é Yaoi com lemon (não que seja pesado porque eu não sei escreve yaoi x.x), ou seja, imprópria para menores de 18 anos, não que alguém respeite isso, mas não custa avisar xD

E outra, a história é de autora da Kammy e ninguém tem o direito de postar em outros sites, se quiser eu mesma posto. É que duas das minhas histórias foram plageadas e quero evitar que isso volte a acontecer u.u

Mini-Dicionário

Shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

Sasori no Danna – forma respeitosa que o Deidara trata o Sasori, algo como mestre

Hiruko – marionete principal do Sasori

sharingan – literalmente "olho copiador", linhagem sangüínea dos Uchihas

genjutsu – arte da ilusão

kuso – droga

kunoichi – ninja mulher

Iwa – vilarejo oculto da Pedra

otouto – irmão mais novo

doujutsu – linhagem sangüínea nos olhos

nukenin – ninja renegado

hai – sim

iie – não

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Eles caminharam lentamente em direção ao vilarejo. Quem os observava de longe diria serem duas figuras idênticas, o manto de ambos esvoaçando ao vento. A única parte visível era a grande nuvem vermelha nas costas.

Só isso era o suficiente para apavorar oito entre dez shinobis*. Os dois realmente pertenciam a akatsuki, a organização ninja criminosa. Os dois membros eram Sasori e Deidara.

A primeira vista eles pareciam iguais, todavia não o eram. O primeiro era loiro de orbes azuis já o segundo era ruivo de orbes verdes embora não fosse essa a aparência que mostrava a seus inimigos. Ambos possuíam dons e habilidades que os tornavam únicos. Até mesmo suas atitudes e gestos eram parecidos, talvez pela convivência ou por possuírem a mesma essência.

- Sasori no Danna* – chamou o loiro.

O ruivo nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Nunca tivera muita paciência com o parceiro e definitivamente não estava a fim de começar agora. Andaram mais algumas léguas quando Deidara voltou a lhe chamar. Mais uma vez não respondia, aliás, raramente se dava ao trabalho de responder.

O incendiário cansou-se dessa falta de atenção. Pegou um pouco de argila, modelou-a no formato de um enorme pássaro e o fez ganhar vida. Logo estava nos céus sentindo a suave brisa noturna bater em seu rosto. Gostava de sentir a liberdade que os vôos pelo ar proporcionavam.

Não demorou para que o Akasuma sentisse falta do companheiro. O silêncio não fazia parte da rotina quando estavam juntos. Procurou pelo parceiro com os olhos, mas não o encontrou. Não se deu ao trabalho de procurá-lo, pois sabia que o shinobi estava por perto. Seu chakra ainda podia ser sentido. Quanto mais tentava entendê-lo menos conseguia.

O incendiário somente desceu quando se aproximaram do alvo. O ruivo sorriu ao vê-lo se aproximar. Odiava admitir, mas gostava da presença do outro.

- Sentiu minha falta, un? – Deidara sorria, sabia muito bem que o Akasuma sentia falta, nem que fosse das baboseiras que falava.

- Não seja ridículo. Por que iria sentir falta de alguém irritante como você?

- Porque você se acostumou com minha presença, un.

Era inteiramente verdade, todavia Sasori jamais admitiria que sentia falta do loiro. Teimosia era um de seus defeitos. Ironicamente também era do incendiário. Eles combinavam em muitas coisas como também divergiam em muitas.

- Sasori no Danna! – o loiro apontava para o céu, ambos parados na entrada da vila do Pássaro (sim, ela existe xD procurei no NarutoProject).

Ficaram fitando o belo espetáculo. O céu cobria-se de tons alaranjados, quase rubros.

- É um belo espetáculo, digno de ficar gravado na eternidade – os orbes verdes fitavam o céu com vívido interesse.

- Não acho – discordava o loiro, como sempre – Que graça tem algo que é eterno? Depois de algum tempo cansaríamos de olhar para a mesma paisagem, un – os orbes azuis exibiam o mesmo brilho psicótico de quando dele falava de sua arte.

- Então se cansaria de mim? – o ruivo passou a fitar o companheiro intensamente.

- O que quer dizer? – estava confuso.

- Eu vou ser eterno e você sabe disso. Ainda sim se cansaria de mim?

O incendiário então compreendeu. Tinha se esquecido que o companheiro era uma marionete, assim como as que controlava.

- Deixei você sem palavras? – tornou a dizer irônico.

- Não, porque você não é eterno. A cada dia eu descubro um novo Sasori – Deidara sorriu travesso – Pega essa, Danna – mostrou a língua.

- Eu ainda vou fazer você gostar de coisas eternas.

- E eu ainda vou fazer você concordar comigo.

Nem aparecia que tinham brigado a minutos atrás. Se bem que nem foi um briga realmente. Era só mais uma discussão boba entre eles.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

A noite caía rapidamente. Logo alcançaram o alvo. Como o esperado, o rapaz não ofereceu resistência. Um trabalho rápido e certeiro. Novamente a dupla caminhava em silêncio, coisa que irritava profundamente o incendiário.

- Danna... – começou baixinho com medo de irritá-lo – Por que você gosta de coisas que sejam eternas?

- Por que você gosta de coisas momentâneas? – rebateu sem ter a mínima disposição de responder.

- Perguntei primeiro.

O ruivo bufou irritado. Não gostava de ter que responder as indagações do incendiário.

- Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequeno. Sempre imaginei que se eles fossem eternos eles ainda estariam comigo – o Akasuma não se prolongou no assunto – E você?

- Desde pequeno eu tive que me virar e ao contrário de você nunca tive ninguém que se importasse comigo – abaixou a cabeça, não deixando que o companheiro visse sua expressão – Eu prefiro as coisas momentâneas...

Ele não completou a frase. Sasori ficou irritado com a demora. Odiava esperar mesmo que fosse uma simples resposta.

- Continue logo, loiro chato – arrependeu-se no momento seguinte quando viu os orbes azuis brilhando de lágrimas.

- Vá à frente, eu te encontro na base – sumiu antes mesmo que o ruivo tivesse dado conta.

A marionete saiu bufando irritado. Nunca precisou de Deidara, não seria agora que começaria.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ainda bem que conhecia aqueles lados, senão se perderia. O incendiário precisava ficar um tempo longe do companheiro. Aquela convivência estava sufocando seus sentimentos. Cada dia que passava ao lado dele era como confundir ainda mais seus sentidos.

Odiava se sentir assim, tão dependente da presença e da atenção do ruivo. Não poderia estar gostando dele ou poderia? Ele gostava de um homem? Mais confusões em sua cabeça. Como poderia saber se nunca havia estado com ninguém.

Caminhou mais um pouco até chegar em um templo. Reconheceu o ambiente imediatamente. Fora ali que recebera o convite para entrar na akatsuki.

_- Akatsuki? Que porcaria é essa? Cai fora, estou tentando entender arte aqui!_

_- Por que eu tenho que ficar junto com esse garoto? Ele tem coragem, mas vai acabar morrendo – comentou Sasori dentro de sua marionete Hiruko*_

_- Ordens do líder, suas habilidades nos serão úteis... _

_- Vocês sabem sobre mim? Quem são vocês?_

_- Você tem cooperado com insurgente nos países vizinhos, agindo como um terrorista e causando explosões danosas. Que propósitos você espera alcançar agora que deixou sua vila? – ponderou Kisame._

_- Propósito? Não tenho nenhum. As pessoas me contratam para explodir coisas, e eu cumpro seus pedidos. Com minhas esculturas, hum!_

_- Esculturas? – estranhou Sasori._

_- Contemplem!!! Esse é o resultado de combinar um trabalho de linhas altamente detalhados e deformações em duas dimensões! Isso é a verdadeira arte, hum! Mas isso é apenas o começo! Apesar dela começar como modelo, minha arte vive! Minha arte respira, hum! Minha arte explode! E nesse breve momento, ela cumpre a visão de grandiosidade que me inspirou a moldá-la! Esse momento explosivo é o único momento que eu a considero como verdadeira arte! Por que a arte é um estouro – terminou sua explicação com um olhar maravilhado._

_- Cara, ele é irritante! – explodiu Sasori._

_- Já terminou?! – Kisame não agüentava mais tanto falatório._

_- Já basta... – ele fechou com os olhos com medo que algum de seus companheiros perdesse o controle da situação – Eu vou lutar com ele – abriu os olhos, já com o sharingan* a mostra._

_- Você quer lutar? – o loiro estava louco para demonstrar suas habilidades._

_- Se eu vencer, você se junta a Akatsuki – era o método mais fácil de convencê-lo._

_Só precisou que Deidara olhasse em seus olhos para cair no genjutsu*. Fora fácil demais ganhar do loiro._

Estava decidido. Ele passaria suas férias ali. Sim, tinha decidido tirar umas férias, não da akatsuki e sim do seu complicado parceiro.

Abriu o manto e o colocou cuidadosamente em uma cadeira. Quem diria que ele acabaria se divertindo com aquele povo. Sorriu antes de retirar a argila do local habitual e começar a trabalhar com ela.

O bom daquele lugar silencioso era que ninguém o atrapalharia e poderia explodir a vontade. Enquanto cada explosão acontecia podia-se observar o olhar psicótico-apaixonado do loiro.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O Akasuma seguiu calmamente até a base. Nas primeiras horas de viagem o silêncio pareceu acolhedor, todavia passado esse tempo ele começou a estranhar aquele silêncio. Talvez porque estivesse acostumado com o falatório de Deidara ou porque sentia falta do shinobi. O ruivo preferia acreditar na primeira opção.

Todos os akatsukis ficaram surpresos ao ver Sasori se aproximar sem o loiro ao seu lado. A cena era realmente atípica.

- Onde está Deidara? – perguntou o líder após verificar o cumprimento da missão.

- Ele disse que me encontraria aqui mais tarde – tentou aliviar a barra do loiro, não sabia porque, mas a idéia do líder castigá-lo lhe parecia imperdoável.

- Então torça para isso realmente acontecer – retirou-se em seguida deixando implícito a ameaça.

Por que ele estava se importando com o incendiário? Isso não fazia parte de seu perfil, preocupar-se com as pessoas. Kuso*. Até mesmo longe Deidara lhe infernizava. Olhou para Hiruko, sua mais perfeita marionete. Era sua obra prima, o esplendor de sua arte. Algo eterno, durável, imortal.

_Desde pequeno tive que me virar e ao contrário de você nunca tive ninguém que se importasse comigo._

A frase do loiro martelava em sua cabeça. Como assim ele não tinha ninguém que se importasse? E ele, Sasori, realmente teve alguém? Como Deidara poderia saber dessas informações. Ele não sabia de nada, reclamava o Akasuma, contrariado. Adormeceu de olhos fechados, esperando ouvir as pequenas explosões com as quais sempre acordava. Nada de barulho, só o silêncio a sua volta. Abriu os olhos sobressaltados. Onde raios o incendiário se meteu?

- Que bom que acordou – a voz melodiosa de Konan atraiu sua atenção..

- Que horas são? – não conseguiu se situar pela posição do sol.

- Duas da tarde – a mulher adentrou no quarto e o shinobi sentou-se na cama rapidamente – Você está aqui há tanto tempo que resolvi trazer seu almoço.

Realmente era um belo prato, colorido e nutritivo, comeria com gosto se não estivesse preocupado e confuso. Desde quando se preocupava com seu parceiro?

- Eu não estou com fome – nem mesmo agradeceu pela gentileza.

- Eu tentei fazer com que ficasse bom o suficiente para ser degustado, espero que goste – deixou o prato em cima da mesinha de cabeceira da cama – Não precisa se preocupar.

- Quem disse que estou preocupado? – rebateu irritado.

- Deidara logo estará ai. È melhor se preparar – advertiu a morena.

- E quem foi ao seu encontro?

- Itachi – a kunoichi* se limitou a responder.

Agora sim o ruivo tinha motivos para se preocupar. Itachi era tão psicótico na arte de matar quanto Deidara era com sua arte.

- Quer saber, ele que se exploda!

Era orgulhoso demais para admitir que se preocupava com alguém, ainda mais alguém irritante como seu parceiro. Akasuma no Sasori não precisava de ninguém, muito menos de um loiro metido e impulsivo.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

O ex-shinobi de Iwa* acordou melancólico pela manhã, não demoraria muito para que Pain mandasse alguém atrás dele. Seria possível convencer algum companheiro que ele só tirou umas férias do parceiro? Esperava que sim. Se tivesse que lutar esperava que fosse com alguém do seu nível. Não teria chance de vencer se o adversário fosse o Danna ou Itachi.

Começou a treinar como sempre e a explodir também, contudo algo lhe incomodava. Talvez fosse o leve chakra que sentia ou fosse a falta que Sasori lhe fazia. Sim, ele admitia que sentia saudades do parceiro. Mas entre sentir e falar existia um grande abismo. Jamais falaria o que sentia para alguém impaciente e orgulhoso.

Ou talvez fosse uma mistura dos dois. Chegou a essa conclusão no meio da tarde. Aquele chakra estava lhe sufocando.

- Apareça! Eu sei que está ai, un.

- Perpicaz – o vulto se aproximava cada vez mais, com o manto esvoaçando ao vento – Mas por que não fugiu?

Seus piores receios se confirmaram. Itachi realmente era o chakra desconhecido.

- Eu não estou fugindo, un.

- Não? – sorriu com o canto da boca, um sorriso debochado – Não é o que parece pelo menos.

- Você não sabe de nada, un.

- Eu posso saber – o sorriso continuava lá – Sharingan.

_- Danna... – começou baixinho com medo de irritá-lo – Por que você gosta de coisas que sejam eternas?_

_- Por que você gosta de coisas momentâneas? – rebateu sem ter a mínima disposição de responder._

_- Perguntei primeiro._

_O ruivo bufou irritado. Não gostava de ter que responder as indagações do incendiário._

_- Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequeno. Sempre imaginei que se eles fossem eternos eles ainda estariam comigo – o Akasuma não se prolongou no assunto – E você?_

_- Desde pequeno eu tive que me virar e ao contrário de você nunca tive ninguém que se importasse comigo – abaixou a cabeça, não deixando que o companheiro visse sua expressão – Eu prefiro as coisas momentâneas..._

_Ele não completou a frase. Sasori ficou irritado com a demora. Odiava esperar mesmo que fosse uma simples resposta._

_- Continue logo, loiro chato – arrependeu-se no momento seguinte quando viu os orbes azuis brilhando de lágrimas._

- Você não pode – o loiro estava lívido – Não pode.

- Você é como meu otouto* tolo. Carente e solitário – cada palavra parecia uma faca entrando no coração de Deidara – Por isso você não gosta da arte do Sasori, porque você odeia a solidão.

- Pare, você não tem esse direito – seus orbes azuis brilhavam suavemente a cada palavra.

Custava a acreditar que o belo moreno havia descoberto. Odiava Itachi com todas as suas forças. Odiava ainda mais o olho de sharingan dele. Seu próximo treinamento seria de se tornar inume àquele doujutsu*.

- Se você ficar aqui vai enlouquecer.

- Onde quer chegar?

- Volte comigo para a akatsuki.

- Não, eu vou ficar, un.

- Não lute contra seus sentimentos. Sasori pode não esperar tanto

Estava mais impaciente a cada palavra.

- Engraçado ouvir isso de um assassino e traidor, un.

- Eu não luto contra meus sentimentos diariamente. Pense nisso! – sumiu sem deixar vestígios.

Malditos sejam os Uchihas. Simplesmente o nukenin* não tinha moral para falar com ele, simplesmente não tinha.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Já havia se passado um mês e Deidara continuava a praguejar contra o moreno. Itachi tinha razão. Ele estava quase enlouquecendo naquele santuário. Engoliu o resto de dignidade e orgulho que restava e resolveu voltar.

No máximo em dois dias estava de volta. Todos estavam no esconderijo aquele dia.

- Que bom que resolveu voltar – comentou o líder, ríspido.

- Já não era sem tempo – como sempre Sasori estava impaciente.

- Eu não disse – o Uchiha sorria triunfante.

- EU TE ODEIO – gritou chamando a atenção de todos – Eu odeio esses olhos tanto quanto odeio a arte do Sasori no Danna, un.

Foi até seu quarto e bateu a porta ao passar. Maldito sejam os caras gostosos e convencidos.

- Achei que você tinha modos – provocou o Akasuma.

- O que você quer?

- Conversar, posso?

Diante da confirmação do outro, o ruivo adentrou cautelosamente nos aposentos do shinobi.

- Por que falou aquilo do Uchiha?

- Por que ele me irrita.

- O que ele fez? – Sasori estava estranhamente conversador.

- Fica usando aquela porcaria de doujutsu, un.

O outro sorriu abertamente. Deidara odiava ser contrariado e muito menos sabia lidar com a derrota, ainda mais perante um gênio como era o Uchiha. Shinobis não foram feitos para serem derrotados e muito menos aceitar essa derrota.

- Você ainda está me devendo uma resposta.

- É... Eu... – não sabia o que responder.

A verdade é que tinha medo da reação do ruivo. O que diria quando soubesse que ainda tinha uma fraqueza.

- Almoço – Itachi interrompeu a conversa.

- Depois você vai me dar essa resposta e eu não aceito um não.

O Uchiha sorriu brevemente ao analisar a cena. Não perderia essa oportunidade por nada. Chegava a ser divertido brincar com os sentimentos alheios.

- Você não vai contar ao Danna? – os dois shinobis voltaram-se para ele. Sasori curioso e Deidara espumando de ódio – Ele odeia a sua arte porque odeia a solidão a qual foi obrigado a conviver.

- Você não sabe de nada, un – o loiro tentou se defender.

- Meu otouto tolo possuía a mesma tristeza e fragilidade que você – o típico sorriso estava lá – Cuide bem de nosso incendiário e não demorem – afastou a passos leves.

E deixou no quarto um shinobi constrangido e outro espumando de raiva. O Akasuma estava morrendo de raiva. Ou isso tudo seria ciúmes? Essas indagações sumiram de sua mente ao perceber que o parceiro estava evitando-o. Reuniu todo o seu autocontrole e sentou-se ao lado do loiro na cama.

- O que o Uchiha disse é verdade?

- Hai* – concordou sem encará-lo.

O ruivo puxou-o para seus braços num gesto repentino. Abraçou-o forte sem dar brecha para o incendiário fugir. Este, por sua vez, estava estático. Não esperava essa reação do companheiro. Seus cabelos loiros eram acariciados trazendo paz e tranqüilidade. Fazia tempos que não sentia tanta tranqüilidade assim.

- Se soubesse não teria implicado tanto.

- Será? – ele ainda estava encolhido nos braços do ruivo.

- É claro – sorriu, um sorriso que Deidara raramente havia visto – Pelo menos agora eu sei por que você me odeia.

- Eu não te odeio, eu odeio a sua arte, un.

Sasori levantou-se com o companheiro ainda em seu colo e o colocou cuidadosamente no chão.

- Vamos antes que o Itachi volte.

Pegou na mão do parceiro e o puxou para fora do quarto, todavia logo a soltou quando se aproximaram da grande mesa. Os olhares atentos estavam voltados para eles, fazendo ambos ficarem sem graça. O almoço seguiu incomodo, principalmente pelos olhares trocados.

- Sasori, Deidara – começou a líder após se deliciar com o almoço preparado por sua companheira – Tem algo que eu quero que vocês façam. Roubem um pergaminho que está guardado num pequeno templo na fronteiras de Konoha.

- Por que não manda o Uchiha? – não gostava da idéia de passar algum tempo sozinho com o loiro, seus hormônios poderiam não resistir.

- Acho que o líder sou eu e não você – bradou irritado – Agora vão!

Sem alternativas, os dois seguiram para Konoha.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Uma semana. Uma longa semana. Era o tempo que estavam naquela cabana esperando a oportunidade de atacar o templo. Sasori estava entediado, não conseguir tirar o loiro de seus pensamentos. Com ele tão perto era realmente impossível.

- Sasori no Danna...

O instinto o fez se virar. Seu queixo caiu. O loiro estava praticamente nu, só com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura e as gotículas de águas escorriam por seu peito descoberto.

- Danna? – o incendiário passou as mãos na frente do rosto do parceiro para ver se ele acordava.

- Deidara?! – ele saiu de transe, a tentação ainda o consumia.

Que se dane as aparências, que se dane o líder, que se dane o mundo. Sasori não agüentava mais reprimir aquelas incomodas sensações. Puxou o loiro novamente para seu colo e ele novamente não ofereceu resistência. Ficou intrigado com o motivo. Sinceramente dane-se o motivo, pensou assim que colou seus lábios no dele.

Era uma situação nova para o incendiário, ter os lábios do ruivo colados aos seus num selinho tão puro e cálido. Mandou a ética para o espaço e passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço do parceiro. A Akasuma sorriu perante o gesto e continuou. Passou a língua pelos lábios do shinobi como se pedisse permissão para aprofundar o beijo que não foi negado. Nenhum dos dois tinha experiência no assunto e começaram meio atrapalhados, mas logo pegaram o jeito da coisa.

Eles estavam sentados no pequeno sofá, com Deidara sentado no colo do ruivo. Nenhum dos dois ligava para as aparências agora, somente queriam curtir o calor um do outro. Levantaram-se e foram se beijando até encontrarem a entrada do quarto e adentrar no aposento e depositar o loiro na cama se unindo a ele em seguida.

Sasori intercalava os beijos ora na boca ora no pescoço do amante. Ele se divertia com essa situação. Nunca imaginou que poderia um dia provar aqueles lábios que tanto desejava. Era como se um sonho estivesse se realizando.

- Sasori no Danna – chamou o loiro com um brilho diferente no olhar – Se for um sonho eu não quero mais acordar, un.

O Akasuma sorriu e começou a descer os beijos pelo peitoral definido do shinobi. Deidara encolheu-se momentaneamente numa mistura de medo e prazer.

Desajeitadamente o loiro abriu os botões do manto sem, contudo, conseguir tirar do corpo do parceiro. O ruivo, impaciente, retirou ele mesmo o manto e a blusa, deixando seu peitoral a mostra. O incendiário tocou de leve os músculos do shinobi, ainda com receio, entretanto o outro mordia com vontade o corpo trabalhado e másculo de Deidara (o corpo até pode ser xD) deixando marcas.

Aos poucos, o loiro conseguiu perder a timidez e também marcava o corpo do companheiro com a mesma intensidade que recebia.

O resto das roupas foram arrancadas com pressa. Seus membros palpitavam de desejo cada vez mais evidente. Num impulso, o incendiário desceu os beijos pelo corpo do amante. Primeiro beijou a virinha, muito próximo de seu verdadeiro alvo, o que fez o Akasuma contrair o corpo num espasmo de prazer.

Alcançou seu alvo e o abocanhou com vontade. Aquilo não era nojento. Era prazeroso e parecia que o ruivo adorou sua atitude inesperada, pois soltava baixos gemidos e se contorcia de prazer. Logo chegou ao limite despejando sua essência na boca de Deidara que se engasgou um pouco com aquele líquido estranho que saiu do ruivo.

- Calma Deidara.

Sasori o puxou calmamente para cima e o beijou retirando qualquer resquício de sêmen do rosto do outro.

- Você realmente não tem nenhuma experiência – riu por alguns segundos – Isso é normal Deidara, sai de qualquer homem.

- Mas nunca saiu de mim – emburrou o loiro.

- Veremos – sorriu.

O incendiário não entendeu nada até que sentiu acariciar suas partes íntimas. Ora devagar com uma sofrida lentidão ora rápido como se quisesse enlouquecê-lo de prazer. Nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer assim, nem quando explodia seus bonecos de argila. Dessa vez foi ele que explodiu, não em uma nuvem de fumaça e sim em prazer. Algo saía de seu corpo, em pequenos jatos, lambuzando suas pernas e as mãos do ruivo.

- Viu como sai? – provocou o Akasuma.

- Eu quero mais disso, Danna – os orbes azuis estavam turvos de desejo.

- Iie* – um sorriso brincou em seus lábios – Vou fazer algo muito melhor.

Deidara sentiu o parceiro virar-lo na cama, deixando-o de bruços. Sentia seu pescoço ser beijado e mordiscado enquanto se contorcia na cama. Sentia o membro de Sasori roçar entre suas pernas antes do Akasuma subir em cima do amante e posicionar na entrada do parceiro. Começou devagar com medo de machucá-lo. O loiro era forte e frágil ao mesmo tempo. O ruivo não queria que ele sofresse.

Depois de entrar totalmente, com alguma dificuldade, parou para dar tempo do amante se acostumar com aquela invasão.

- Danna – o incendiário chamou em meia-voz, ainda apertando os lençóis da com força – Continue. Eu quero sentir prazer.

Atendendo ao pedido, o ruivo começou a se movimentar com certa velocidade, aumentando quando o amante se acostumou com a antiga enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo do shinobi e foram parar novamente em suas partes íntimas. Estavam tão unidos naquele momento que chegavam a ser um só. Ambos com os corpos pulsando de prazer e exigiam por mais. Os dois logo chegaram ao limite, um após o outro.

Assim que as respirações se normalizaram e seus corpos voltaram ao normal, o ruivo pegou seu amante no colo e o levou para o banheiro.

- Danna, o que você está fazendo?

- Pretendo te dar um banho, algo contra?

- Por quê?

- Olhe nosso estado – o velho Sasori estava de volta.

Deidara, percebendo o estado que se encontravam, concorda plenamente com o parceiro e deixa que o outro lhe dê banho.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Já estavam de volta ao esconderijo a algum tempo. Continuavam discutindo sobre arte, mas sempre conseguiam relevar as pequenas brigas.

Naquela manhã, o loiro estava curtindo seu passatempo preferido: explodir coisas! Como sempre acontecia, os barulhos das explosões acabava acordando o Akasuma, deixando-o extremamente irritado.

- O que deu em você loiro estúpido? – saiu irritado em direção aos jardins onde o loiro estava trabalhando.

- Nada Sasori no Danna – estava ligeiramente magoado com o outro.

- Então pare de explodir essa porcaria e suma da minha frente – o ruivo continuava irritado.

- Se assim desejava – sumiu sem deixar vestígios.

Estranho que o incendiário acatasse seu pedido assim sem mais menos. Voltou para o quarto a fim de dormir, sem conseguir, contudo. Algo estava estranhamente errado. O loiro não era de sumir desse jeito.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Itachi.

_Ele odeia a sua arte porque odeia a solidão a qual foi obrigado a conviver._

Arrependeu-se imediatamente, mas já era tarde demais. Sabia que demoraria para o amante voltar e o incendiário não voltaria a fazer as pazes com ele tão cedo.


End file.
